George Felix Tașcă (1914-2001)
}} George Felix Tașcă (1914-2000) is a Romanian jurist, economist and genealogist. George Felix Tașcă was a born in Bucharest on April 2, 1914. He studied at the Ienăchiță Văcărescu High School in Târgoviște, graduating in 1931. He continued studying law at the Faculty of Law of the University of Bucharest, graduating in 1936. At the same time he studied economics at the Academy of Commercial Studies of Bucharest graduating in 1937. From 1937 to 1939 he received a Humboldt scholarship and studied in Berlin, preparing his doctorate in Public International Law on "The irremovability of the international judges of the International Court of Justice". Because of the war he had to return to Romania, before defending his thesis. Starting 1936 he worked as a lawyer of theIlfov County Bar Association. In 1940 he was chief of staff of the Finance minister Gheorghe N. Leon. In 1948, Gheorghe Felix Tașcă was expelled from the bar association after the rise to power of the communist regime. From 1952 to 1974, he worked as economist on various construction sites in Târgu Ocna, Moinești, Onești, Suceava, Târgu Mureș, Iași, Slobozia, Buzău and Târgoviște. At the same time he started his genealogical research, which he continued after his retirement in 1974. His research concentrated on the genealogy of families of the Tutova area, mainly on the Balaban, Tașcă and Jora families. In his later years his research was hampered by the loss of eyesight, due to unsuccessful cataract surgery. Gheorghe Felix Tașcă died on Jan. 13, 2001 in Bucharest. Mihai Sorin Rădulescu - Genealogia Românească. Istoric şi bibliografie - Editura Istros, Brăila, 2000 George-Felix Taşcă - Din descendenţa marelui căpitan Constantin Balaban (1780-1845) - Institutul de Istorie şi Arheologie A.D. Xenopol Iaşi - Al IV-lea simpozion de studii genealogice 13-15 mai 1993. George Felix Tașcă was a founding member of the Romanian Institute of Genealogy and Heraldry "Sever Zotta" of Iaşi Comisia de Heraldica, Genealogie si Sigilografie (Filiala Iași) - Comisia Națională de Heraldică, Genealogie si Sigilografie a Academiei Române http://www.irgh.org/bul99/buletinul02.html Works * Răzeșii de Bălăbănești - Arhivele Naţionale Iaşi, 1979 * Bălăbănești - Contribuții documentar istorice - Danubius, Vol.10 (1981) 149-165 * Neamul nostru Tășculesc - Arhivele Naționale Iaşi, 1983-1984 * Un long filon généalogique moldave - Recherches sur l'histoire des Institutions et du Droit. - Academia Republicii Socialiste România, Vol.10 (1985), 93-102 * Un procès civil en Moldavie qui a duré 150 ans Recherches sur l'histoire des Institutions et du Droit. - Academia Republicii Socialiste România, Vol. 11-12 (1987), 67-75 * Șerbea de la Vaslui și descendența sa`` - ''Acta Moldaviae Meridionalis - Vol IX-XI (1987-1989),pp 287-294 * Deux localités roumaines homonymes au XIVe siècle - Recherches sur l'histoire des Institutions et du Droit. - Academia Republicii Socialiste România, Vol.14 (1989), 139-153 * Un tribun al răzeșilor din Bălăbănești - Marele căpitan Constantin Balaban (1780-1845) - Arhiva Genealogică - Institutul de Istorie "A. D. Xenopol" No. 3-4, 1994, 243-271 * ''Din descendența marelui căpital Constantin Balaban (1780-1845) - Arhiva Genealogică - Institutul de Istorie "A. D. Xenopol" No. 1-2, 1995, 127-146 * Posadnicii de la Soroca şi descendenţii lor - Arhiva Genealogică - Institutul de Istorie "A. D. Xenopol" No. 3-4, 1995 139-143. References Category:Born in Bucharest Category:Died in Bucharest Category:Married in Bucharest Category:Burials in Bălăbănești, Galați Category:Tașcă family Category:Romanian jurists Category:Romanian economists Category:Romanian genealogists Category:Alumni of the University of Bucharest Category:Alumni of the Bucharest Academy of Economic Studies Category:Alumni of the Ienăchiță Văcărescu National College